Don't Leave Me
by Morganatique
Summary: Des siècles après la mort du Roi Arthur, le vieux sorcier Merlin croise son portrait craché dans les rues du Londres du XXIe siècle et n'en croit pas ses yeux... OS.


_Title: _Don't Leave Me.

_Context:_ L'histoire se déroule dans le même contexte que la fin de la série.

_Disclaimer: _L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Merlin et les auteurs de la légende Arthurienne. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits existants ne relèverait que d'une pure coïncidence.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me donner votre avis. :-)

**000**

Le grand sorcier connu sous le nom de Merlin se retrouva à la rue en ce jour d'été brumeux à Londres. Il venait d'être mis à la porte par son propriétaire, parce qu'il avait un mois de loyer en retard. Quel bougre, ce vieil homme désagréable qui mâchouillait sans arrêt sa pipe tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne... Merlin l'avait détesté dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait signé le bail pour obtenir l'appartement se trouvant à l'intersection du quartier de Bayswater. Désormais, il le détestait encore plus.

« On vit dans un monde cruel, mon gars! C'est soit tu payes ton loyer, soit tu dors dans une poubelle à la rue! Lui hurla le propriétaire avant de claquer brusquement la porte.

- Misérable cloporte dégoûtant. Bougonna Merlin en se redressant tant bien que mal. »

Il attrapa son sac où se trouvaient ses seules affaires et s'avança à l'aide de sa canne à travers les rues de Londres, ne sachant pas réellement où il allait, ni pourquoi il y allait. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens depuis que sa compagne dans ce nouveau monde, Gladys, était décédée des suites d'une tumeur particulièrement tenace. Cela faisait désormais sept mois que Merlin était veuf et la plaie béante qui avait englouti son coeur depuis la mort du Roi Arthur au temps de Camelot s'était réouverte encore plus brutalement cette fois-ci et ne semblait pas prête à se refermer.

Vivre à travers les époques, les âges, les générations, avait été une épreuve incroyable pour Merlin. Terrifiante, tétanisante, déroutante, certes mais extraordinaire. Il avait vu de ses yeux d'homme et de sorcier l'évolution de l'humain et de la planète, une évolution telle qu'elle en était surprenante. Aujourd'hui, il était ancré dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, un des plus étranges qu'il ait vécu, sans aucun doute. Avec l'avancée si rapide qu'elle en était ingérable de la technologie, Merlin se doutait que l'Homme toucherait rapidement à sa fin. Il se prendrait bientôt à son propre piège, le sorcier avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour pressentir ce genre de choses.

Las de sa marche et de ses pensées qui se percutaient violemment dans son esprit, Merlin décida de s'arrêter dans un café pour reprendre son souffle et savourer un bon chocolat chaud saupoudrée de crème noisette et chantilly avant de repartir pour trouver un nouveau logement -ou mettre fin à ses jours, après tout, pourquoi pas, l'éternité commençait à devenir longue à force-. Il prit place à une table isolée, loin de la musique assourdissante qui plaisait aux jeunes de cette génération et des conversations futiles et inutiles qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Il attendit sagement qu'un serveur vienne prendre sa commande et il retira son chapeau et son manteau afin d'être à l'aise. Il put voir du coin de l'oeil deux adolescentes le regarder d'un air sceptique, et aussi très déplacé. Il était accoutumé à ce genre de regards, son vieil âge se lisait sur son visage et en surprenait toujours plus d'un. Cela dit, cette manie qu'avaient les gens de cette époque de fixer autrui lui était toujours insupportable.

La porte qui faisait office d'entrée des toilettes se claqua brusquement à quelques pas de Merlin. Le bruit le fit sursauter et instinctivement, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme passer en coup de vent à côté de lui. Il alla s'installer à quelques tables de lui face à une jeune femme à qui il adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs tandis qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau.

« J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long... Lui lança-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. »

Merlin ne put détacher son regard de ce jeune homme. Il était bouche-bée. Il se pinça plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non. C'était bien réel. Cette voix ensorcelante, cet accent, ce regard pénétrant, ce visage carré, cette chevelure blonde en bataille, cette carrure d'athlète... Merlin était à quelques pas d'Arthur Pendragon.

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout au long de son éternelle vie, une telle chose ne lui était jamais arrivée. Le vieux sorcier avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Arthur, vivant? C'était inconcevable. On ne pouvait vivre qu'une fois. Et pourtant... Il avait déjà entendu parler maintes fois de la réincarnation, sous toutes les religions, les cultures, les superstitions et les mythes. Mais jamais une seconde il n'y avait cru. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, ses convictions furent remises en doutes.

Merlin revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit qu'Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur lui, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur. D'abord gêné d'être aperçu en train de fixer quelqu'un alors qu'il ne supportait habituellement pas ça, il s'excusa d'un signe de tête poli et plongea ses yeux sur la table, des milliards de pensées fusant dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait tenir en place: Arthur était là! A quelques mètres de lui! Si seulement il pouvait se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras, lui avouer à quel point durant sa longue vie il n'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il ait pensé à lui, sans qu'il ait voulu être à ses côtés... Seulement, il doutait que le Arthur de cette vie ne se souvienne de lui. Si le principe des vies antérieures et de la réincarnation était véridique, il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa ou ses vie(s) passée(s).

« Excusez moi? Entendit soudain le vieil homme. »

Il releva aussitôt la tête, au risque de se craquer un os. Le nouvel Arthur se trouvait là, la main appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise face à lui.

« Oui, mon garçon? Fit Merlin de sa voix chevrotante, tâchant de rester naturel pour ne pas effrayer ce sosie de son ancien roi.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop direct ou bizarre, mais vous me rappelez beaucoup quelqu'un. Est qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés? Demanda "Arthur", l'air inquisiteur. »

Le vieux coeur devenu fragile de Merlin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. "Arthur" se souvenait de lui! Il lui restait des bribes de sa vie antérieure!

« Oh vous savez mon garçon, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je n'ai probablement plus toute ma tête, alors il est possible que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés mais que je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. Fit savoir Merlin, jouant le vieil homme gaga et sénile, bien qu'intérieurement, il avait l'impression de renaître.

- Vous mentez. Asséna Arthur en acquiesçant un sourire et prenant place sur la chaise sur laquelle il était appuyé.

- Que... Pardon?! S'exclama Merlin, étonné.

- Vous mentez! Répéta Arthur d'une voix plus forte et plus lente.

- Non mais je vous avais parfaitement entendu, petit crétin! S'offusqua le vieux sorcier.

- Oh pardon. Je pensais qu'en plus d'être un menteur, vous étiez dur d'oreille. S'excusa le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, dîtes donc! Fit savoir Merlin, qui revoyait le Arthur taquin et plaisantin de Camelot.

- On me le dit souvent, oui. Il paraît que c'est de famille. Rétorqua Arthur en s'affalant sur la chaise, comme s'il comptait y rester longtemps.

- Mais... Vous laissez votre amie toute seule? Lança alors Merlin afin de détourner le sujet.

- Qui, elle? Lança Arthur avec dédain tout en se retournant rapidement. Bah, c'est un rencard arrangé par Meetic, elle me plaisait mieux sur Internet alors tant pis.

- Goujat! S'exclama la jeune fille concernée qui l'avait entendue avant de se lever et de quitter le café en claquant la porte.

- J'adore quand les filles m'appellent comme ça... Plaisanta Arthur en soupirant et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. »

Cette façon de parler, cet air moqueur, cette manière de se tenir... Merlin se retrouva projeté des siècles en arrière, lorsqu'il voyait le Roi Arthur se prélasser à table devant un bon repas tandis que lui, le jeune servant, faisait son petit ménage.

« Alors, si nous revenions à notre discussion? A moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà oublié, Papi? Se moqua gentiment Arthur avec un sourire.

- Misérable petit insolent, surveillez donc votre langage! Grommela Merlin, qui se sentait légèrement vexé.

- C'est vrai, pardonnez moi, c'est plus fort que moi. S'excusa sérieusement le jeune blond cette fois-ci, avant de s'asseoir correctement. Bon. Vous comme moi ne pouvons nier que nous avons ce sentiment de déjà-vu oppressant lorsque nous nous regardons. Ai-je tort? »

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Et s'il révélait des choses à cette réincarnation d'Arthur qui bouleverseraient l'équilibre naturel des choses? Aucun être humain ne devait être au courant pour la magie. C'est une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis Camelot.

« Non. Vous n'avez pas tort. Finit par admettre Merlin, pris au piège.

- Bien. Et vous comme moi sentons que nous avons une réponse à cette question mais qu'elle nous échappe, qu'elle est sur le bout de notre langue. Ai-je tort? Poursuivit Arthur avec autant de sérieux dans sa voix que lorsqu'il annonçait une guerre à sa cour.

- ...

- Hmm?

- Non. Vous n'avez pas tort. Répéta le vieil homme, qui se sentait fait comme un rat.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, il faudrait sans doute que l'on fasse des recherches, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Des recherches?

- A la bibliothèque. On trouve un arbre généalogique ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, ça nous guidera forcément à quelque chose. »

Avant que Merlin ait eu le temps de réaliser, Arthur s'était déjà remis debout et lui tendait la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Le vieil homme hésita quelques instants: n'était-il pas dangereux que ce descendant d'Arthur Pendragon découvre la vérité? Pourtant, il finit par lui saisir la main. A ce contact, Merlin ressentit de drôles de frissons. Il revit des moments de sa vie à Camelot, des moments où Arthur l'aidait à se relever de terre ou lui serrait tout simplement la main après une chasse ou une mission bien accomplie. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux mais il les réprima pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Il attrapa sa canne, son manteau, son sac et son chapeau tandis qu'Arthur allait également récupérer ses affaires. Une fois parés à sortir, les deux hommes se suivirent à l'extérieur et prirent un taxi jusqu'à la bibliothèque municipale de Londres, une véritable trésorerie. Merlin insista pour payer le trajet mais le jeune Arthur le devança et en profita pour se vanter d'être un riche héritier après avoir déboursé un billet de cinquante livres au chauffeur. Suite à cela, les deux hommes se rendirent silencieusement à la bibliothèque, cet espace gigantesque qui renfermait des siècles et des siècles de découvertes et avancées dans l'humanité.

Merlin se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se retrouver de nouveau avec Arthur Pendragon qui lui inculquait cette réaction. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il fait des bêtises aux côtés ou bien, dans le dos de son Roi? Inutile de les compter, elles dépassaient sans aucun doute le stade des cent. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable: ce descendant d'Arthur, qui était curieux et ignorait tout de la situation, ne pouvait pas prévoir que le vieil homme se tenant à ses côtés et prétendant être sénile et grincheux avait été le protecteur et servant attitré d'un de ses ancêtres les plus renommés.

« Hmm... Par où commencer? Marmonna alors "Arthur", qui regardait tout autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Peut-être dans la section "Généalogie"? Proposa Merlin, sans réussir à réprimer un ton sarcastique.

- Finalement, vous avez quand même gardé un peu de votre tête, mon vieux! Plaisanta le jeune homme en lui tapotant le dos. »

Merlin sentit ses faibles vertèbres hurler de douleur sous les coups pourtant faibles de Arthur contre son dos. Il le fit savoir en toussant violemment et s'éloignant brutalement du blond.

« Si c'est me tuer que tu cherches à faire gamin, je pense que tu seras ravi de savoir que c'est bientôt mission accomplie. Bougonna Merlin en reprenant doucement ses esprits et en faisant craquer ses os pour ne plus avoir mal.

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, allons les chercher, les réponses à nos questions! »

Dans quoi Merlin s'était-il encore fourré? Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Prendre ses jambes à son cou... Il suffisait d'attendre qu'Arthur ait le dos tourné pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et oublier à tout jamais cette terrible mésaventure qui avait pourtant égayé sa vie comme jamais auparavant. Mais non. Merlin n'était pas un lâche. Puis être avec cet Arthur lui donnait un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité qu'il avait oublié depuis si longtemps. Autant en profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Nous y voilà! S'exclama alors le blond en jetant un gros livre sur une table. »

Il y prit place et fit signe au vieillard de s'asseoir face à lui. Merlin s'exécuta et suivit distraitement du regard les pages que Arthur tournait lentement.

« Au fait, je viens de réaliser que je ne connais même pas votre nom. Fit alors remarquer Arthur en regardant Merlin. »

Ce dernier hésita longuement. Lui dire son vrai nom ou mentir?

« Je...

- Eh, Lucy, viens voir! »

Le petit garçon qui venait de couper Merlin s'était précipité avec la dénommé Lucy aux côtés de Arthur. Celui-ci regardait les enfants avec un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« T'as vu comme le Monsieur ressemble au Prince Arthur? »

Merlin fut pris d'une quinte de toux effroyable et manqua de s'étouffer. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, regardait les enfants, étonné.

« C'est vrai, oui! S'exclama alors Lucy, visiblement impressionnée.

- Tenez Monsieur, regardez! Fit le petit garçon en tenant un livre au descendant d'Arthur. »

Ce dernier regarda la couverture du livre, sceptique. Le titre était "La légende Arthurienne".

« Écoutez les jeunes, j'ai pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries...

- Mais regardez! Insistèrent-ils d'une même voix. »

A contre coeur, il ouvrit le livre à la première page, afin que ces gosses puissent lui ficher la paix après. Il se figea devant la première image qu'il vit. C'était lui. Son portrait craché. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Vous voyez, on dirait vous! S'exclama le petit garçon, visiblement surexcité.

- C'est sans doute une simple coïncidence, mon petit. Lança finalement "Arthur", retrouvant son sang froid. Ce genre de choses arrive souvent. »

D'abord déçus, les enfants reprirent le livre et s'éloignèrent d'une démarche traînante. Arthur finit par rire nerveusement et croisa le regard de Merlin, qui était resté stoïque tout ce temps.

« Ah, les enfants... Toujours plein d'imagination! »

Puis avant d'ajouter quelque chose, il se mit à regarder longuement Merlin, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un petit détail en particulier. Le vieux sorcier eut un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite et songea fortement à s'enfuir dès que ses soupçons se verraient confirmés.

« Attendez... Vous... Débuta le blond, incertain.

- Bon, je crois que nous avons assez perdu notre temps, mon garçon! S'exclama aussitôt Merlin en se relevant. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de j...

- Eh! »

Arthur retint Merlin par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors en silence, sans rien oser se dire. Au regard du blond, le sorcier sut que celui-ci avait compris ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« Merlin... Merlin... MERLIN! »

Le dénommé se réveilla en sursaut, serrant l'étau d'une épée contre lui. D'abord sonné, il regarda autour de lui et fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il croisa alors le regard de Gwaine, Perceval et... Arthur. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement mécontent.

« Tu t'es encore endormi pendant ton tour de garde, pauvre incapable! Pestiféra-t-il en l'aidant à se relever d'un geste brusque. »

Malgré eux, les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire et tapotèrent amicalement l'épaule du jeune servant, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. La seconde d'avant, il était vieux, croulant, dans un temps futur éloigné et avait retrouvé une réincarnation d'Arthur et le voilà de retour au temps de Camelot, de nouveau jeune, avec le dit Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Alors, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve? Merlin en frissonna. C'était effrayant tant ça paraissait réel. Tout en récupérant ses affaires et celles du prince avant de retourner atteler les chevaux, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas aperçu une vision de l'avenir...

...

Et voilà! C'est mon premier OS sur Merlin, alors indulgence please, je me doute que c'est loin d'être le meilleur que vous ayez pu lire mais je suis une simple débutante!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, tout ça. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review! En essayant de ne pas être trop méchant si possible. :p

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici!

Morgane.


End file.
